


Drabble collection pt 2

by Walker_August



Category: Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walker_August/pseuds/Walker_August
Summary: Second part of a random drabble collection, August Walker x reader





	Drabble collection pt 2

There were times when you were surprisingly ok with August being suddenly away for several days, and there were times when you were absolutely not.

This was one of the times you were most definitely not. He had left early yesterday morning on a potential six day mission, fairly sure that it was going to take the full time frame to complete. You had huffed and pouted when he told you the day before, because the two of you have been in the best place possible in your relationship recently and you wanted to keep living in your blissful bubble with him for a few more days at least. They do say absence makes the heart grow fonder, but you wager they were never in love with August Walker.

Ever since he had confessed to you about his job and you had accepted what he did and what it meant, which hadn’t taken you half as long as you would’ve expected, things had been utterly perfect. It was like a weight was lifted off of him and you felt so secure knowing he was open with you and loved you enough to share his biggest secret. You weren’t even aware that relationships could make you feel this good before August.

So now, as you cook your meal for one, you feel a sudden wave of sadness wash over you, the feeling of some incredibly important part of you being missing. It’s silly, you know, he’s the best at what he does and he’ll be back before you know it - it’s a promise he makes to you every time he leaves. And because of that you never let yourself focus on the darker worry, the what if that lies in the back of your head now you know exactly what he does, because it would only cause a near-constant state of heartache. 

After your meal you pour yourself a glass of wine and wrap up in a blanket while curled up on the sofa, putting a movie on to keep your mind from wandering, wondering what he’s doing. He tells you that he thinks of you a lot, in down time on missions, and you hope that’s what he’s doing now. The movie does a good job of keeping you distracted, but you fall asleep before the end of it, lying across the sofa. Dreaming of him. 

His arms are wrapped around you in the dream, and you can feel his warmth as if it were real. His breath on your face, his voice very softly saying your name. You wake just as he’s bringing his lips to yours, but somehow the dream doesn’t end. Somehow he’s there, an arm wrapped around you, under the blanket on the sofa with you. His lips on yours in a gentle kiss that is without a doubt real.

“I was dreaming of you” you say sleepily when he pulls away “I was dreaming of you and now you’re here” you feel a wave of emotion and bury your face in the crook of his neck, enjoying the warmth.

“I know, you said my name in your sleep” his voice is almost a whisper. He kisses the top of your head and then continues “Is it bad that I was away for one day and I missed you like mad?”

“Not at all. I felt the same, completely. How are you here though?”

“Turns out you’re an excellent motivational tool. I got the job done in just under 24 hours. All because I couldn’t stop thinking about coming home to you”

“They’ll probably just send you on another job tomorrow” you sigh against his skin – wary of getting to overjoyed at having him back – before moving your head up to look at him. He strokes your hair and smiles at you, a smile that makes you feel weak, before shaking his head.

“As far as anyone at the CIA knows, the mission isn’t complete yet. I didn’t call it in and I’m off comms so they can’t check up on me. And that means -” he stops as he adjusts, to avoid falling off the edge of the couch, and you wrap one leg around him so he can scooch in closer.

“It means that you have four whole days left before anyone comes looking for you!” you finish his sentence for him, voice suddenly filled with excitement.

He laughs, enjoying your obvious happiness at the revelation. You lean back in and kiss him, longer this time, his arms around you pulling you as close to him as possible. You both sigh happily after, content to be together even if just for a few more days. Suddenly, all over again, you’re certain that things couldn’t be more perfect.

_______________________________________

Paris is beautiful. The most beautiful city you’ve ever been to, even in the rain. But getting lost on the streets of Paris in the rain and on your own? Not exactly ideal. It’s mid morning on your second day in the city, on the vacation that August had surprised you with when he realised how much you both needed a break. He’s been before, both for work and vacations and you always loved when he would tell you about it, the way his eyes would light up. That’s what made you want to come here the most.

You’d woken up late this morning and missed breakfast at the hotel. The jet lag taking it’s toll on you both, but August also recovering from back-to-back missions. So you had told him to stay in bed and you would source some food. It was the perfect excuse because what you really wanted to do was go to Odette, the small pastry shop over the river from Notre Dame. August had raved about their cream puffs and you wanted nothing more than to surprise him with a box of them for a decadent breakfast in your very cosy king size bed.

Of course now you’re lost, having made it to the shop with no problem but clearly too distracted by the sights to take notice of the route you’d taken. Your phone refusing to load a map so you can find your way. The crowds of people and the rain not helping either - by the time you’ve made it back over the river you’re soaked through, cold and annoyed at yourself. 

You’ve just crossed the street at Rue de Rivoli and are about to ask a kindly looking woman for directions when you hear someone shouting your name and when you turn to look, there he is. His messy hair is sticking to his forehead, the t shirt soaked and clinging to his body. How is it possible that he still looks that good in this weather, while you probably look like a drowned rat? You hide the bag of goodies behind your back and walk towards him with a smile.

“Do you know you’ve been gone for over an hour? What happened to breakfast?” He asks not accusingly, just curious.

“Sorry! Paris is a maze, I got completely turned around” you tell him, “But I did get us breakfast, and you wont mind the waiting when you see what it is” you smile and show him the bag, he recognises the logo straight away and grins back excitedly.

“You remembered” there’s a look on August’s face like he can’t believe how lucky he is, but you’re not sure if it’s because of you or the pastries.

“How could I forget? You made them sound divine! Now can we get back inside so we can dry off and enjoy them?” you respond and he nods, still smiling - counting his lucky stars that he has you, someone who listens and cares and will wander the streets of Paris in the rain just to get his favourite sweets. 

You make to start walking onward but instead he grabs your hand and pulls you towards him, wrapping his arms around you and holding you close. Then he’s lowering his face towards yours and his lips meet yours in a loving kiss that almost makes you swoon. After the kiss ends he tells you “You are divine” before pressing his lips to yours again. You both forget about the rain and the noise and the people for a moment as you stand there on the sidewalk, kissing.

You take it back; getting lost on the streets of Paris in the rain had been perfect.

____________________________________________

The mission had been a tough one. Too much had gone wrong and the team had been too close to failing for August’s liking. On the plane going home he struggled to sleep, caught up in trying to figure out where things had gone so awry. By the time he finally get’s home, though he’s glad to be back August feel’s exhausted and despondent. He knows the debrief tomorrow is going to be hellish and he wants nothing more than to cocoon himself up in bed and ignore the world for a few days.

You notice as soon as he gets home, of course, he shouldn’t expect anything less of you - the only person who knows him well enough to see that he’s trying too hard to keep up a visage of being fine. You don’t say anything about it, just welcoming him home with a warm smile and a kiss. He’ll talk when he’s ready. But for now you save your work and shut down your computer, clocking off early so you can focus on him. “I’ve missed you” you tell him when he pulls you close, needing the affection more than he can say. “Can I make you something to eat? Or do you just want to go to bed? The sheets are fresh and the heating’s on, we can snuggle and forget everything else”.

“Bed, I think.” he replies, weariness in his voice. He kisses your forehead, a silent thank you for your understanding and care. “I need to shower first though. You carry on with your work, love”. He lets go of you and heads to the bathroom, turning on the shower before taking off his dirty clothes and leaving them in a pile on the floor. When he steps in and the warm water hits his skin, he can feel his tired and aching muscles loosening under it. He closes his eyes and tips his head back, letting his mind go blank for a moment.

He’s so drained, somehow so weak. The water soaking his body not even enough to help him out of this bleak mindset. He’s glad then, when he hears the bathroom door open and shut again, and when he blinks open his eyes you’re there removing your clothes and stepping in under the water flow. He gives you a gentle but uncertain smile that lingers for less time than you would like, watching as you wordlessly take the shower gel and begin to wash him, starting at his shoulders and working your way over all of his body, slowly and softly. His eyes flutter closed again and he allows himself to take in the sensation of it.

It’s like he can physically feel you washing the tension away, he relaxes under your soothing touch, contact of your skin on his calming his nerves and reviving him like nothing else could. There’s so much trust between the two of you, so much care, as you move your hands over every part of his body. Your show of affection is almost overwhelming, and just before you reach up to clean his hair he looks at you with unconditional adoration, “I love you so much” he tells you. You give him the softest of kisses before washing his hair too.

Once you’re both out of the shower and dried off August gets straight in to bed, still tired but a little more life in his features and colour in his face now. Even though it’s early you get in next to him and lie on your side facing him, and he turns to face you too. “Thank you” he whispers, fingers lightly stroking your cheek. He wraps an arm around you and pulls you close, feeling that comfort and peace he gets when he’s with you - letting it take over as he drifts off. You were exactly what he needed, and now he’s realising it more than ever.

___________________________________

August is trying not to pay attention to your frustrated groans from the other room. Trying. You had asked him to leave you be so you could pack your suitcases, while he was in the living room packing boxes that would be stored at his place for a while. But when he hears your annoyed whimper again, followed by “I HATE this!”, he decides it’s time to intervene.

“Ok, you need to take a break” he tells you in a soft voice, leaning against the door frame and observing the mess of clothes and shoes in your bedroom.

“Look at this! I’ve gotten no where. I can’t” you moan, sitting on the edge of the bed. You’re doing that little almost-pout that he can’t help but love but you seem so downtrodden and upset that the urge to take care of you kicks in straight away.

“No, come on, 15 minutes and then you can get back to it - you’re going to explode if I leave you here any longer, I can tell” he walks over to you and holds out his hands. You sigh but nod, taking his hands and letting him pull you up from the bed. He drags you out to the living room and sits you on the sofa, before fetching you a glass of water and sitting back next to you.

Thanking him you down the water in one, not realising just how parched you had been. Your headache makes more sense now, the dull pain throbbing in your head all morning. You rub your fingers on your forehead and close your eyes, all while August watches concerned. He pulls you to him and you let him, your head coming down to rest on his chest, the feeling of his arms around you and fingers stroking your skin incredibly soothing. He leans down and plants a gentle kiss on your lips, earning him a small smile. “So, do you want to tell me whats really wrong?”

He always see’s right through you. “It’s just…I don’t-” another sigh “August, what if I’m making a mistake?” you blink away tears, sitting up so that you can look at him. You’ve been through this before of course, the conversation where you first told him you’d been offered a job on the other side of the country was one you’d found so hard.

“Why do you think it’s a mistake?” he wipes a stray tear from your cheek as he asks.

“It’s over 2000 miles. We hardly see each other as it is and, well, I don’t want to be the cause of this ending. I just feel like I’m being selfish, taking off like this”

“It’s not selfish to want to follow your dreams, babe, and I would would hate to be the reason you didn’t - I could never want that. I’m so proud of you, I really am” You wrap your arms around his waist and lay your head on his shoulder as he continues, the look of love for you in his eyes is overwhelming. “Sure, it’s going to be a tough couple months at the start, but it’s nothing we aren’t already used to. And don’t you think our foundations are strong enough that this relationship won’t fail because of a little distance?”

“I do, of course I do. But I don’t feel like it’s fair and I cant help that”

“Hey, I can get to California no problem and you know I’ll come whenever I’m not on a mission. If they need me while I’m there, Sloane can easily charter a private jet. And if things go well for you, maybe we can talk again about me moving too. I don’t have to base myself here just because the CIA is here - they’ll have no problems with finding me if they really need me” your heart skips a beat at the idea that August might move in with you one day, just like it did the first time he brought it up.

“We could meet in the middle too? So you’re not always the one travelling” you offer, even though you dread to think of the price of flights.

He thinks for a moment before making a face “Colorado? I think I’ll come to you” a smile as he shakes his head.

“Thank you” you whisper, untangling yourself so you can sit up and kiss him softly. He always knows how to make you feel better, how to calm you down and reassure you even when he doesn’t know he’s doing it. “I’ve never been with someone who would even consider leaving their home for me”.

“This isn’t home. This is just the place I live in for now. You are my home, and I promise I’ll follow wherever your dream takes you.”

_____________________________________

August wakes early to sunlight filling the bedroom, the heat of it hanging in the air. You’re still asleep, lying facing him and curled up slightly, the covers thrown off of you in the night when it had gotten too warm. The way the strip of light from a crack in the curtains lands over your naked body somehow makes you even more beautiful to him, if that’s even possible.

He doesn’t want to wake you, happy to just lie there taking in the view of you for a while longer. The way your skin glows, the peaceful look on your face. He doesn’t deserve it, he thinks; this feeling, this moment of peace and calmness. He knows if you were awake and he voiced his thoughts you’d tell him unequivocally that he’s wrong but still he can’t help feeling unworthy in this moment.

When you stir and wake not long later, he’s still there lying on his side watching you. Bringing a hand to you to tuck your hair behind your ear softly as you open your eyes. There’s that shy, satisfied smile on your lips - he’ll never get used to it. He leans forward and kisses you, light and slow, and now he’s the one smiling. “Mmmm. Good morning” you say drowsily in to the kiss, turning on to your back when he moves away and stretching your sore muscles. Fully aware of his eyes roaming your body as you do.

After he moves closer to you and strokes fingers over the soft skin of your hips, over the bruises starting to form there, small ones turning from red to purple. A sign of the evening you spent together. “Did I hurt you?” he whispers, eyes searching yours, and you can hear the hint of shame. Sometimes he loses himself, forgets his own strength in the moment, needing to feel more of you. But the thought of hurting you, even like that, it causes him more worry than anything else.

“No, no you didn’t. Don’t think about it like that” you shake your head and take his face in your hands, smiling softly again for him “You could never, August, I know that” you assure him, voice quiet. He kisses your lips again before moving downwards and brushing his lips against the bruises, kisses so gentle and loving you melt in to them.

“Still, I’m sorry” he says afterwards, when you turn towards him again he wraps you up in his arms and holds you close and you bury your face against his neck. “You’re light of my life, you know. I adore you” he sighs, so fulfilled, always drawing comfort from you. You draw him even closer, grazing your lips against his skin 

“Love you too, August” you murmur against him. Both of you smiling unseen, no intentions of getting out of bed, ready for another perfect day spent alone together.


End file.
